


Supermountie and his Trusty Sidekick

by mific



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, Gen, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: Fraser and Dief in an alternate universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supermountie and his Trusty Sidekick

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the DS_C6D AU festival. The prompt, of course, was "superheroes".

Fraser and Dief as superheroes (with three different backgrounds - plain, in the Arctic, over Chicago)

[](http://i1342.photobucket.com/albums/o772/mificnz/due%20South/Supermountie_zpsv9z5ze3a.jpg?t=1483430497) 

[ ](http://i1342.photobucket.com/albums/o772/mificnz/due%20South/332899_900_zpskkdk9ecg.jpg?t=1483430500)

[ ](http://i1342.photobucket.com/albums/o772/mificnz/due%20South/333077_900_zpsasqsgn0n.jpg?t=1483430500)

click on each image for full size

 


End file.
